The End War
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Jason Shepard, Decorated War Hero and former Spectre, has just stumbled across four stasis pods in the Collector Base. With the final battle with the Reapers closing in will the people in the pods be humanity's ultimate salvation or ultimate destruction?
1. Chapter 1

-looks out the window of a Alliance assault cruiser-

ME: Sun (pronounced: Soon)

-holographic image of Sun Tzu appears-

Sun Tzu: Yes?

ME: What's our ETA?

-Sun Tzu does some quick calculations-

ST: ETA to Ilium 20 standard minutes.

-i nod and the holographic image of Sun Tzu disappears-

ME: That's one damn useful VI.

Chapter 1: Discovery at the Collector base

Jason Shepard, former Alliance Marine, N7 sniper, Former Spectre, and Hero of the Battle of the Citadel, was storming the Collector base with his trusted friend Garrus Vakarian, Turian mercenary, former C-Sec officer, and former vigilante, and Urdnot Grunt, a savage krogan, though a bit of a childish one.

"Grunt charge," Shepard ordered, as he pulled out his Widow Anti-Material Sniper Rifle, "Garrus lets give him some cover fire."

His two companions nodded and Grunt charged on letting out a krogan war cry while Garrus pulled out a Viper sniper rifle. When they cleared out the room they were in they found something strange, two pods with a humans in them, but it didn't look like they were being melted down for genetic material, in fact they looked like they were being preserved, the one in the right had a man in his mid-20's with his hair in old military-style cut so close to the scalp there was almost no hair there, a sweatshirt with a star on a black background and a yellow outline emblazoned on it, a gray military issued zip up sweat shirt on over it, and from what they could see of his lower half he was wearing dark green army fatigues. The one on the left had a man in his early 20's with spikey blonde hair that stuck up in every direction, three whisker marks on each cheek, a black undershirt, a robe that was a dark red with black flames along the hem was over that, and orange pants with a pouch on his right leg. Shepard immediately got on the comm to the Normandy and managed to get a hold of Joker.

"Joker we got two humans here that need immediate evac," Shepard said urgently over the comm.

"Alright Commander I'm getting a read on your coordinates now and I'll have someone there ASAP Commander," Joker said over the comm before disconnecting. Shepard nodded calmly before turning to Grunt.

"Grunt I want you to defend this room at all costs until the people Joker send come," Shepard ordered sternly. The one he called Grunt was not like other Brogan, while most krogan had a solid plate on top of their heads Grunt had many ridges on top of his head, instead of the usual green eyes of the Krogan Grunt's eyes were a light blue, and there were times Grunt was a bit more childish.

"Got it Shepard," Grunt replied before taking cover behind a waist high wall. Shepard nodded before he and Garrus ran out of the room.

Meanwhile with the Second strike team...

The second strike team of the operation to take down the Collector base were making good progress and they were almost to the room that would lead them to the center of the Collector Base when Thane Kris, a dell assassin, spotted something out of the ordinary, a room that hadn't been in the specs for the building and it was convenient that he found it because almost as soon as they were within a foot of that room the Collectors opened fire. However when they ducked into the room they saw something that was altogether odd, even for the Collectors, two humans in what looked like the Collector equivalent to Cryo tanks. One of the tanks had a girl that looked about 20 with indigo colored hair, a gray jacket with a fireball type symbol on the shoulders, and something that looked like a headband around her throat, and dark blue pants with some kind of pouch on the right leg. The other tank had a girl in her mid-20's with black hair that went to her shoulders, a dark green shirt with a red, white, and blue flag stitched on the shoulder, black fingerless gloves on her hands, and dark green army fatigues. Once they made sure the enemy was cleared out for the next few minutes Miranda Lawson, XO of the new SSV Normandy, sent a message to Joker.

"Joker we got two humans here that need extraction now," Miranda ordered over the comm and shut off her comm link to the Normandy before Joker could respond. Once that was over the second strike team headed to the last room until the center of the Collector Base.

After the mission...

Shepard and loyal crew had done it again they had saved the galaxy from a peril that it didn't even want to admit was real with all the crew still there. Shepard was currently down in the cargo hold looking over what little inlet they had on the Reapers, a race of sentient machines with the single minded goal of wiping out all space faring society every 50,000 years, when he came to a corner of the cargo bay that had four of the stasis pods found on the Collector Base.

"EDI," Shepard called, and immediately the ships AI's avatar appeared from a panel nearby.

"Yes Commander," EDI asked in a curious voice.

"What can you tell me about the people in these stasis pods," Shepard asked as he surveyed the pods.

"Obviously they are human, the two on the left being female and the two on the right being male. However what is interesting is that the male with blonde hair has a phenomenal healing rate and the female with the indigo hair has a strange mutation in her eyes that lets her see in almost 360 degrees," EDI answered before pausing to see if Shepard was up to speed, " The other two have some kind of serum in their systems that increases reaction time, line of sight, speed, and puts their strength at near superhuman levels, I believe you humans would call them Super Soldiers."

After EDI finished her explanation her avatar immediately flickered out of existence. Shepard began thinking it over and decided that with the ship's power at it's current state they'd need to crack the pods open as soon as possible.

"EDI call the squad over here just in case something goes wrong," Shepard ordered, and not even thirty seconds later the entire squad was there. Shepard took time to look at the rag tag group that was responsible for saving the entire galaxy. First there was the ships XO Miranda Lawson whose usually well kept wavy hair was in disarray, gone was her usual white jumpsuit in it's place was black jumpsuit with almost the same design, and her calm blue eyes had both a sense of satisfaction and relief. Next was the ships Armory Chief Jacob Taylor he looked at Shepard with a kind of respect that was usually reserved for heroes, gone was his old Cerberus the one he was wearing had yellow stripes on his ribs, like Miranda he looked like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders, and his usually well shaven face had the beginnings of a beard. Next on the list was the SR2's Science Officer Mordin Solus who had a grin on his face that the Cheshire cat would be envious of, he was a dark lab type coat with red lines on it, and from the data pad he was holding it looked like he had tried to get a breakdown of Reaper Anatomy. Next in line was Shepard's long time friend and ally Garrus Vakarian who's usual blue armor had been replaced with a black one, the cybernetics that covered the right side of his face were gone, and he had his Vindicator Battle Rifle locked and loaded in case things to a turn for the worst. Urdnot Grunt by far the tallest and most fearsome of the group was wearing a intimidating red and black armor, he looked at Shepard with a very deep respect, and from the time Shepard had spent around Krogan he guessed, was reserved only for the best combatants, and he had his M-300 Claymore Heavy Shotgun at the ready. Next was the odd ball of the group Legion the Geth Infiltrator, ever since Shepard helped Legion rewrite the heretics Legion had swapped his old black armor for a white one, the whole in his chest looked slightly better, and he too had a Vindicator Combat Rifle ready in case things went south. Next in line was the renegade of the group Jack, for once she was dressed halfway decent with a leather top covering her torso instead of just a strip of leather, her hair on top of her shaved head looked like it was starting to come back, and her arms were glowing a bluish color showing that she was charging up her biotics. Next up was the proverbial chaplain of the group Samara the Justicar, she looked like any other asari blue skin, blue eyes, and instead of hair she had what looked like she had tentacles in her hair, but the only difference was that Samara was wearing black armor and her eyes were cold as ice. Next was the assassin Thane Krios, like any other drell Thane had green scaly skin, pure black eyes, and what looked like gills on the sides of his mouth, but Thane was different in the fact that he was the perfect assassin he could go anywhere, kill anyone, and be out before anyone noticed. Last on the list was the woman who stole his heart Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, she was wearing her beautiful enviro-suit with a mask that hid her face and, though no one could see it, she was smiling at him, she had her omni-tool ready to pop the containers open, and she was also thumbing her Carnifax Hand Cannon.

Giving a slight nod to Tali the Stasis pods popped open and the occupants of the four pods fell to the floor of the Cargo area. The three that recovered the fastest were the two EDI had called Super Soldiers and the one with the abnormal healing factor. The male Super Soldier began grabbing the sides of his head as he stood up and when he finally opened his eyes everyone saw the were a icy blue color, he had a old battle scar on his right cheek, and he seemed to be scanning the entire crew. The second Super Soldier had wavy black hair that went to her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes, and she was taking in their weapons. The blonde haired boy had cerulean blue eyes that sparked with mischief and was at that moment that the other girl opened her eyes revealing that both the iris and pupil were a kind of pearl color. At first all the four did was cough and splutter as some strange brown liquid came out of their mouths after three minutes of them coughing they heard the male Super Soldier talk.

"Which one of you is in charge," he asked, in a deep masculine voice. Everyone immediately looked at Shepard and he immediately stepped forward.

"I am Lt. Commander Jason Shepard," Shepard said, putting his hands behind his back and surveying the soldier, "I am in command of this ship."

At this point both Super Soldiers were on their feet and they snapped they best salute they could.

"Specialist Rawlings of the JACMS sir," the male Super Soldier announced with pride.

"Specialist Matsumoto JACMS sir," the female Super Soldier announced with the same level of pride as her male counterpart.

"JACMS," Garrus asked, looking completely lost and confused.

"Japan America Coalition Military Service," Specialist Rawlings answered, " It was a union between the United States and Japan after World War 3 went down. Since Japan didn't have it's own active military the United States decided to establish several military bases there."

"But when North Korea invaded the United States was hard pressed to defend Japan," Specialist Matsumoto continued, "So the United States was so desperate they sought the help of the Japanese. At first the Japanese wouldn't help because they said it was the US soldier's job to defend them. But when North Korea began pushing inland the US soldiers and the people of Japan came to an agreement that they would aid the US soldiers if they were allowed to reestablish an active military."

"Now naturally the US agreed and after the war was over both the US and Japan agreed that they worked better together than separately so they formed a coalition and combined their military might," Specialist Rawlings finished. Garrus nodded at the explanation and then turned his gun on the remaining two.

"And you two are," Garrus asked, waving his rifle between the two unknown people.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of Konoha," the blonde answered, with a fox-like grin plastered on his face.

"I am Hinata Hyuga-Namikaze of Konoha," the indigo haired female answered, giving a deep bow. Garrus, was once again, confused about this place the two called Konoha. But for the moment his questions were cut off when EDI came over the speakers.

"Shepard ETA to Omega three minutes," EDI announced before the speakers went quiet. Shepard nodded and motion to his team.

"All of you will be on shore leave till the ship is fixed," Shepard announced, " since it's Omega be prepared Crew Dismissed!"

how you like it?

How do you like the characters I introduced?

And What will happen on Omega now that Naruto is let loose?

Tune and find out

Till then Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 2

-is walking around Nos Astra Spaceport looking for something-

ME: Now where can I find the ship dealer?

-walks into a fancy building that says "Shepard Ship Dealer"-

Dealer: Ah welcome how may I help you?

ME: Do you sell any Normandy Class stealth ships?

-Dealer looks around nervously before waving me to the back room-

Dealer: Technically I shouldn't even know this exists but what they don't know won't hurt me.

-shows me a Normandy SR-2-

ME: -smirks- It'll do now I just need to give it a new name. -thinks then turns to the dealer- Rename it _Ares_.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MASS EFFECT OR NARUTO!

Chapter 2: Trouble on Omega or What did Naruto do to get everyone in trouble now?

The crew of the Normandy were finally getting a chance to stretch their legs, while Commander Shepard held the four newest crew members aside and talked to them.

"OK you four will be with me," Shepard said, the super soldiers just nodded while the other two shrugged. Shepard immediately put on his customized armor, a Death Mask, Aegis Vest, Off-Hand Ammo pack, Heavy Ordinance Pack, and the colors being black with light blue stripes. When they got off the ship and onto Omega the first stop they made was Harrot's Emporium to buy each of the new crew members their own armor, the soldiers settled for medium armor while the other two went for light armor, next they stopped buy a shop almost diagonal from Harrot's and just as Shepard was about to let them decide what weapons they wanted he turned and noticed that two of them were missing.

"Where's Naruto and Specialist Rawlings," Shepard asked, looking around. Hinata sighed and began rubbing the bridge of her nose while Specialist Matsumoto began getting angry.

"Knowing Naruto he's probably pulling a prank or something," Hinata said tiredly.

"And Rawlings is probably right there with him," Matsumoto said, grinding her teeth.

Five minutes earlier...

Naruto was getting bored very quickly so he decided to wander off, not knowing Rawlings had followed him. When Naruto stopped at the entrance to some kind of nightclub when he finally felt a presence behind him.

"Rawlings do you have to follow me," Naruto asked, turning around quickly looking at the super soldier.

"I was given the directive of watching you Uzumaki," Rawlings said calmly, before busting out in a grin, "because if I didn't what fun would I have?"

Smirking the two began walking around till they saw a human being pushed by some weird creature that had brown, wrinkled skin, two sets of black eyes, and weird markings on his cheekbones. Deciding to do something both Naruto and Rawlings stepped forward and pushed the human out of the way.

"Out of my way human," the weird creature ordered in a gruff voice. When he realized that Naruto and Rawlings weren't moving he went punch Naruto, only to have a vice-like grip put on his wrists, just before he was brought to his knees.

"I'm going to let you go and if I even so much as think you're harming someone we will come back and we will make your life a living hell," threatened Rawlings, and the glare the guy was getting from Naruto was enough to seal the deal. Nodding to each other then they walked around some more. Until another weird creature with metallic skin, weird face paint, and what looked like fringes on its head walked up to them, and judging by the state of his clothes and the look in his eyes he looked a little strung out.

"Hey want to help me earn some quick creds," the creature said, rubbing his three fingered hands together. Shrugging both of them looked at the creature and nodded.

"Thanks you see there is a fight club about twenty levels below our feet right now," the creature explained, tapping one of his feet for emphasis, "All you have to do is win a few fights and we'll split the creds 50-50. Sound good?"

"Eh why not we can use the entertainment," Naruto answered. Then Rawlings whipped out a knife that had a wooden handle, a silver hilt, a strange symbol in a oval of brass, a set of what was supposed to be brass knuckles attached to the hilt, and a serrated blade.

"Yeah my Taka Talon is itching for a fight," Rawlings added on, this only excited the creature more.

"Excellent now follow me and I'll take you there," creature said, heading towards one of the car looking objects with Naruto and Rawlings following him.

With Shepard and Co. …

It had been thirty minutes since Shepard had lost Rawlings and Naruto and now he had enlisted the help of the whole team, needless to say they still hadn't found them. Now Shepard was headed to Afterlife hoping that Aria T'Loak had some information. Walking up the steps Shepard noticed the usual guard detail, six guards, at least two being Turian, and a Batarian, each armed with an Avenger assault rifle.

"So Shepard what brings you to Afterlife," Aria asked, not even bothering to turn around and look at Shepard.

"I'm looking for two people," Shepard responded, Aria smiled predatoraly before turning around. Like all asari Aria had a blue skin tone, she had two lines that curved over her forehead and ended where her eyebrows would be, if she were human, and she was wearing a white jacket over a black tight-fitting jumpsuit.

"Not for that suicide mission I bet," Aria asked, sitting on a leather sofa.

"Not at the moment," Shepard responded, sitting on the other leather sofa on the left wall, "they're two humans, one with blonde spikey hair the other with a close shaved head, they wandered off while I was getting new guns. You wouldn't know anything about them would you?"

"Ah yes," Aria said, with a weird smile on her face, "i did hear something about two humans matching that description in a fight club called Iron Fist, it's twenty levels down. Last I heard they were tearing up the place, took on at least two krogan squads."

While Hinata and Matsumoto looked absolutely clueless Shepard looked impressed, because being anything short of a Yahg or another Krogan, and taking on a Krogan, let alone defeating one, was paramount to suicide. Heading to a hover cab Shepard and company went down twenty levels. Needless to say Iron Fist wasn't hard to find, considering there was a huge crowd outside of it. Pushing their way through the crowd Shepard and Company got to one of the fight rings and saw Naruto and Rawlings going toe-to-toe with a squad of four Blood Pack mercs, three being Vorcha and the other being a Krogan, and winning, using only a pair of knives.

"Impressive," Thane said, watching the fight slightly impressed.

"I agree," Garrus said as he watched the fight. Grunt was watching the fight, but he was disappointed that he couldn't join it yet. While all the females on the team, minus Jack, looked at the fight with disgust, and Legion had the geth version of a confused expression.

"What pleasure do organics receive from fighting each other," Legion asked, though no one was paying attention, "running Extranet search on organics and fighting."

The fight ended with Naruto and Rawlings effectively KO-ing the Krogan, who looked all the worse for wear. When the fight was over Shepard saw Naruto and Rawlings walk over to turian who all the look of a junkie about him. Going down to the waiting area Shepard saw the junkie shaking Naruto and Rawlings's hands.

"That was amazing you two," the turian said proudly, before looking at a credit chit, "now we have 1,800 credits."

"And that's were it's gonna end," Shepard said, stepping into the light, needless to say Naruto and Rawlings looked a little shocked.

"What," Rawlings shouted, "but we're doing better than great and it's the first time I had to stretch my legs in awhile."

Sighing Shepard was rubbing the top of his Death Mask and trying to figure out a perfectly good reason to convince both of them to come with him, the answer he was looking forward came when both Matusmoto and Hinata glared at their male counterparts. Putting a nonchalant front, though Legion and Thane would later point out was used to hide their fear of the two women, Naruto and Rawlings turned to the Turian and patted him on the shoulder.

"Sorry man but we gotta split," Naruto stated, before fearfully looking over his shoulder at his wife.

"Is OK," the turian said, with what passed as a smile on his face, "if you guys are ever on Omega again look me up."

The turian then walked out of the waiting area and left the two males to suffer the wrath of one pissed off wife and one pissed off female, hyped up on Super Soldier serum.

A couple hours later...

Shepard had just finished getting the new squad members gear packed away in the armory, and was working on accommodations for the four, when he got a call from Joker over the intercom.

"Commander I think you should get to the training room," Joker suggested over the intercom. Rolling his eyes Shepard went to the elevator and pressed the button that would lead him to the floor the training room was on. Needless to say Shepard knew he had the right floor because as soon as the elevator stopped he felt the deck shake beneath his feet. Running to the training room Shepard was shocked at what he found, Grunt was taking on Naruto and Grunt was getting a major run for his money. What surprised him more was that every squad member, minus Miranda, Samara, and Tali, were sitting behind the protective shield eating popcorn and taking bets. The next sound Shepard heard was a grunt and then he saw Grunt flying through the air and land just a meter short of the shield. (A/N: Man I used the word Grunt too many times.)

"What is going on here," Shepard asked, and somehow any evidence of what happened vanished except Grunt who was still laying on the ground.

"Sorry Commander but Grunt kept challenging Naruto, and Naruto being Naruto, he took the challenge," Hinata answered hastily. Shepard was about to say something snappy or try and tell the entire crew that using the cargo bay as a battle ground could potentially give away their postion. When EDI came over the comm.

"Commander Shepard we are approaching Ilium," EDI announced.

"Alright you heard her suit up," Shepard ordered, and just like that everyone reported to the armory. Now usually you could time the entire crew when they put on their armor, but now he saw the two "ninja" and the super soldiers looking at their armor confused. Sighing Shepard walked up to them and explained how to put on the armor. After putting on their armor they began poking through the weapons locker, Rawlings grabbed two Locust SMGs and an Avenger assault rifle, Matsumoto grabbed a Revenant Sniper Rifle and an Avenger assault rifle, Naruto grabbed a Carnifax Hand Cannon and a Locust SMG, and Hinata, after much deliberation, picked a Revenant Sniper Rifle and Locust SMG.

"Alright Rawlings, Uzumaki lets move out," Shepard ordered as they headed out the airlock.

"Hooap," Rawlings shouted, checking both his Locust SMGs.

"Let's go," Naruto shouted, pulling out the Carnifax Hand Cannon.

So how you guys like Chapter 2?

Too dull?

Well let me now what you guys think :)

Till next time this Scion of Justice signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to update –grins sheepishly-

Well there visit to Nos Astra plays out like the Lair of the Shadow Broker DLC

And yes this is a time skip of about six months, so roughly were Mass Effect 3 is supposed to begin.

Well hope you guys and gals enjoy this chapter.

ON WITH THE SHOW

Chapter 3: Escape from Earth…

For years Shepard had been trying to warn the galaxy of the Reaper invasion, for years he had been making preparations to protect the Earth from it, and here he was getting court martialed for God knows what, and to top it off Udina was sitting in the crowd smirking, while Shepard's crew, which had now dwindled down to only Rawlings, Naruto, Hinata, Joker, and Matsumoto. Sighing Shepard stood up tall and steeled himself for the barrage of accusations that was about to volleyed his way, as three admirals walked in and took their seats at an elevated dais.

"Commander Jason Shepard," announced the Admiral on the left, "you are here by charged with treason for aiding and abetting the geth. How do you plead?"

"If trying to protect the earth is now a crime then I plead," Shepard answered, staring the admirals down the whole time, "guilty."

After that the "trial" began, and about an hour later, right as they were about to hand down the verdict, a massive explosion shook the building the trial proceedings were being held in, just before a loud scream echoed throughout the building. Turning, and looking out the window, everyone saw giant, squid like machines attacking the city.

"What are those things," asked one of the soldiers present, the fear evident in his voice.

"Oh I'm sorry you've never seen one of those before," Shepard stated sarcastically, "those are Reapers."

With that one sentence everyone panicked, seizing the opportunity Shepard and company made a break for the docking bays. However after getting about three blocks from the proceedings a bunch of transport vehicles slammed down out of the sky and blocked the group off from each other. (A/N: For how Shepard escapes go to YouTube and type in Mass Effect 3 E3 demo.)

"Shit," Naruto shouted, as several mechanical zombies, known as husks, charged them. Quickly grabbing an assault rifle from a downed soldier Naruto opened fire on the mechanical undead. Once Naruto dropped the last of them the others quickly began searching the dead marines for any other weapons they could use.

"This place has just gone to hell hasn't it," Naruto asked, while they were running and gunning against some new husks, that looked liked krogan.

"It sure looks that way," Rawlings said, after shooting down skinny little beam, that was somehow holding up a massive amount of rubble, buying them a few minutes of rest, until they heard a loud metallic screech that seemed to come from inside their skulls. With hands over their ears they began frantically looking for the impound dock the Normandy was at. After five minutes of desperate searching, they found the impound dock and ran for it as fast as possible. Upon arriving at the impound dock, they found the ship in it's start up sequences, with some hot chick dressed in what appeared to be a skin tight blue jump suit, she had brown eyes, and brown hair that went past her shoulders. Quickly running past her Naruto, Hinata, and Matsumoto,all jumped aboard the Normandy, when they turned and looked they saw the girl they saw coming in and Rawlings with their weapons trained on the entrance to the impound dock.

"What ain't you guys coming," Naruto asked, worrying more for his friend than anything else.

"We're buying you guys time," Rawlings answered, and then he began firing on a group of husks that were running straight for them. Immediately afterward Naruto felt the Normandy begin to rise steadily. Worrying he still saw Rawlings standing between the Husks and them, firing off round after round at the husks, dropping one husk for every round that left the barrel of his rifle.

"Come on man we're taking off," Naruto shouted, but Rawlings didn't move until he hit his last round. Once that last round left the chamber Rawlings jumped and climbed on board the Normandy, the female they saw earlier following closely after.

"Joker," Rawlings called out, "lets go get the boss man."

"Roger that," Joker said, with a smile on his face. After taking a few minutes to relax the Normandy slowly descended and ascended again, with Shepard on board.

"Joker get us out of here," Shepard ordered, causing everyone there to stare at him in shock, before Joker piloted the Normandy away from earth.

After spending a good hour exploring the new Normandy, Shepard called up his wife Tali.

"Hey Tali," Shepard greeted lovingly.

"Shepard," Tali answered, the relief evidence in her voice, " are you alright, I saw what happened on the Holonet, are the others OK?"

"Yeah Tali," Shepard answered, "we're all OK, a little shaken up, but OK."

"Thank kee'lah," Tali said, sighing in relief, "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too," Shepard replied, the smile still on his face as he cut the call. To find Ashley and the four other humans of his faithful crew, standing their looking at him. Sighing in defeat Shepard was ready for the barrage of questions that would follow, only to be smacked in the face by Ashley and to then be knocked to the floor in a hug by her.

"OK, what in the galaxy was that for," Shepard asked, the confusion evident in his voice. Ashley didn't answer, she just kept hugging him, as if he'd disappear the moment she let go. After trying to work his way out for twenty minutes, he gave up and just sat there. When Ashley let him go he noticed that Naruto and Hinata had left, Matsumoto smiled sadly, and Rawlings was looking at a picture inside a locket he was holding. Deciding now wasn't the time to ask he began thinking on a way to get the Reapers off of Earth, before they did any truly lasting damage. Sighing he went to his quarters and sat on his bed, shedding a tear for all the lives that might be lost from the coming war.

With Rawlings, down in the cargo hold...

He was pissed off, why he couldn't tell you why, so he decided to take it out on anything that had the misfortune of being in the cargo hold. After demolishing most everything in the cargo hold, he slumped against a wall and pulled the locket out again. The locket didn't look like much, just a simple gold square, attached to chain, and with a clasp keeping it shut. Opening the locket he saw a picture of, his probably dead, girlfriend Maria Rodriguez, with her ebony black hair, soft chocolate brown eyes, and beautiful, smiling face she was beautiful in every way he could think of. After staring at the picture for a few minutes he furiously shut the locket, then hurled it across the cargo hold.

"Last time I saw you do that," said a feminine voice, "you were trying to figure out how to propose to her."

Looking up he saw Matsumoto standing over him, with the locket in hand. Holding it out to him, Matsumoto expected him to take it, only for him to slap the hand that was holding it away.

"You forget not only did she reject the proposal," Rawlings reminded her, "but that was also the night I found out she was cheating on me."

Looking down, realizing that she exhausted her only means of getting him to stop tearing the ship, she began to walk away, only to hear him cry. Turning around in shock she saw that he was in fact crying. Walking over to him she got down on her knees, so she was level with him, and wrapped him in a hug, something she hadn't done in while. Rawlings didn't stop crying, but he returned the hug, crying into Matsumoto's shoulder.

With Naruto and Hinata...

Naruto and Hinata laid in bed, after about a hour of making love to each other, curled up together. Smiling Naruto held Hinata close and stroked her hair softly, Hinata just laid their relishing the attention she had lacked from him since they were thawed from the cryo pods.

"You think the others are alright," Naruto asked questioningly.

"I don't know," Hinata answered, snuggling close to Naruto.

"I wonder if our children hate us," Naruto wondered aloud, now clinging to Hinata, like she was a lifeline. Sighing Hinata knew she was getting to get him to stop thinking like that, and just let him hold her.

A hour later...

Joker was sitting in the pilot seat of the new and improved Normandy, when Shepard walked in.

"Joker," Shepard called.

"What's up commander," Joker replied.

"I need you to take us," Shepard answered, before sighing in defeat, " the Citadel, I need to speak with the council face to face."

Nodding Joker set a course for the nearest mass relay and then put them on a course for the Citadel. Upon arriving at the Citadel, Shepard went ashore, with Ashley and Naruto, and went to see the council.

"Any hopes for this meeting Shepard," Ashley asked curiously.

"I'm hoping to get earth some help," Shepard replied, the sigh following afterward evidenced what he thought the outcome would be. After getting stopped by numerous news reporters, all wanting to know what happened on earth, and taking a hover taxi, Shepard stood face to face with the council.

Back on the Normandy...

Rawlings was laying on one of the bunks in the crew quarters, when he got off the bunk and went to go see what made the Citadel, so great. After walking for five minutes he was thankful for the omni-tool and it's built in translator. Stopping at a booth he sighed and just ordered some varren steak. He was about to get started eating when he felt someone sit next to him. Looking out of the corner his eye he spotted a human, dressed in a brown top, earth brown cargo pants, with blonde hair, green eyes, and she looked about 22 years old.

Acting like he hadn't noticed her, he began eating his varren steak.

"Ahhh," the owner of the booth said, "Amy how are my dear."

"Doing good Serkesh," the girl greeted, " give me the usual will you."

"One bowl steaming hot ramen and a extra spicy taco," the booth owner said, not missing a beat, " coming right up."

Smiling the girl turned and looked at Rawlings, who appeared to not have looked up from his varren steak since the girl entered. Amy looked at him, as if she was supposed to remember who he was, only to shrug and eat her food once it arrived. Once Amy finished, she began her walk to her apartment, which was located in the bad part of the Citadel. Now normally most of the bad people in this part of the Citadel left her alone, mostly because they knew she would kick their asses hard if they didn't, and any other people who would mess with her were in another part of the Citadel. So it came as a surprised when she got slammed into a wall, with her hands held firmly behind her back.

"You know I'm getting tired of waiting for you to open your legs voluntarily," the voice said, sounding husky. Now Amy had been raised to be a fighter since she had been a child raised in the slums of earth, but when she went to kick the offender between the legs her legs refused to move. She could almost hear the smirk play across the offender's face as she felt him begin to cut her top, sighing in defeat she was about to just give up, when the cutting stopped barely an inch from where it started, looking she saw the guy she had seen at the booth, pounding the guy who had just tried to rape her, in to the next millennium. When he stopped the rapist had both his arms, two ribs, one leg, and his nose, all broken.

"You alright," the man asked, looking at her with dark blue eyes.

"Yeah," Amy said suspiciously, eying the male before her, he was obviously human, with black hair, that looked like it had just started growing back out, a black top, black pants, and black boots, he looked like he was 22 years old. After she said she was alright the man nodded and ran right past her, but not before something metallic fell out of his shirt. Picking it up she was going to return it to him, when she realized he was gone. Shrugging she finished walking the rest of the to her apartment, when she got to her apartment,, she quickly engaged the mag seal locks. When she sat on the couch she looked down at the metallic object in her hands she saw that it wasn't even a inch length wise and barely a half an inch width wise, and upon closer inspection she saw a single name: RAWLINGS. Shocked she looked up the name and quickly realized why she thought she should remember him.

So here's my first update in a long while.

It's probably not up to standard with the rest of my writings.

But hey I hope u guys enjoy.


	4. Fight Clubs and Wedding Anniversaries

Sorry that I haven't updated in a long while. -grins sheepishly-

I just had so many ideas floating around in my head for other stories that this one kinda took back seat.

However I shall update this for all my loyal readers to look at while I'm away for a week.

Also this is the part where the council does what it does best, ignores a problem.

Also I plan on expanding on the background of the two "Super Soldiers" and further explain why Naruto and Hinata were taken.

SO on with the gunfire, explosions, and spaceships that make Mass Effect so great.

-eyes a lawyer-

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR MASS EFFECT

-a Reaper falls right on top of the lawyer-

NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!

Chapter 4: Failed attempts and history on the Super Soldier project...

Amy looked at the data on her omnitool a little closer, wondering if it was a mistake, but no matter how many times she refreshed the page she was on nothing changed. According to the omnitool Rawlings had been the name of a young private to serve in Korea just before the outbreak of the Second Korea War, had later volunteered for a joint branch operation between the US Army, US Air force, US Marine Corps, and the US Navy to take the capital of North Korea, but it was already too late as the North Koreans had taken a vast majority of the Korean peninsula, and began moving out ward, conquering a small portion of China and pushing inward into Japan. Around this time he volunteered for a military project to turn a regular soldier into a "Super Soldier", though the information on it was shockingly well classified to this day. After that occurred he partnered up with a Japan national and two self-proclaimed "ninja" to push the North Koreans back. Afterwords they had realized that the entire world was now at war, and not like WW1 and WW2, countries were trying to conquer each other, with the USA getting bombarded by China while trying to defend itself from a surprisingly well armed Mexican army and strong Canadian forces. However what she noticed was that halfway through the war both super soldiers and ninja just vanished, like someone had wiped them from existence.

It was then she heard a massive pounding on her door, opening it she saw one of her friends trying to catch her breath. The friend standing in the door was a Quarian female, though she never quit knew what her friend looked like underneath.

"Amy come quick there's a fight going down," her friend said, trying to catch her breath.

"Wow there Nila who's fighting," Amy asked, trying to get her quarian friend to calm down.

"A human is fighting a Krogan," Nila answered, causing Amy to run in the direction Nila came from. The fight wasn't hard to find, as a Krogan slid to a halt in front of her.

Looking up she saw Rawlings glaring at the downed Krogan, before turning to walk away. It was then she felt a push and she saw she was being pushed into a ring of some kind, surrounded by every species the galaxy had to offer. Noticing her stepping into the ring the turian off to the side smirked.

"Our next challenger Amy Sinclair," the turian announced, sending the crowd into a uproar. Turning she saw that Rawlings just sighed and shook his head before getting into a basic Tae Kwon Do stance with his right foot shoulder width apart from his left, his left hand protecting his face, and his right hand ready to strike. Gulping she got into a stance that she had learned from watching old kung fu movies, which was pretty much like her opponents except she bounced on the balls of her feet. It was then she charged at her opponent, who threw a straight punch with his right hand when she got close. Grabbing his wrist she kicked him in the face before bringing her foot back for a heel kick, for some odd reason causing him to grin. When she went back for another kick he caught her foot, knocked her other foot out from under her, and then he got her in a leg lock. Grimacing in pain, she manged to turn herself onto her back, and palm strike her opponent on the head. He immediately clamped a hand on his head and glared at her. Smirking Amy threw tried to do a spinning back hand to her opponents face, only for it to be caught and she felt a elbow being rammed into her ribs. Falling to the ground she did a spinning kick, knocking the man off his feet, going into a mount she had one palm reared back for a strike when the "ref" called the match.

With a grin on his face the man got up and walked off.

"I'm looking forward to another match," he said in a excited voice, before turning a corner and disappearing.

With Shepard and co...

Shepard was in the meeting room for the council, and the situation was looking grim in deed. Once again, in spite of the real time footage from earth, the council was trying to deny any existence of the Reapers. Sighing underneath his new N7 armor, Shepard was about to start shouting and issuing threats toward the council when he remembered just how much they owed him.

"Shepard," Ashley called out, but noticed he wasn't paying her any kind of attention. Sighing in defeat she was about to try and hit him on the head, when the council's holoprojections appeared.

"Commander Shepard," the asari councilor called out, "we must respectfully decline your request for aid for Earth."

"Why," Shepard asked, saying through his teeth, and his anger was spiking when he saw the turian councilor smirking.

"There is no proof that Earth is being attacked by these so called Reapers," the turian councilor said pompously. Causing Shepard to slam his hand into the panel in front of him.

"I've showed you footage, I have told the story time and time again," Shepard shouted, before pointing behind him to Ashley and Naruto, "i even brought two witnesses who testified to what they saw and still you deny the Reapers exist?"

"Hardly compelling proof," the turian council scoffed, "more than likely you doctored the videos and convinced these two to play along."

Grinding his teeth, Shepard wished he had something other than saving their worthless lives on them. Sighing he left and was about to blast the console, when he looked up and saw Tali standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Smiling Shepard went and embraced his wife, having missed her since she left to finish brokering a peace between the Geth and the Quarian. Smiling under her mask Tali embraced her husband, and gently rubbed his back. Smiling Shepard called into the Normandy, and found that Rawlings had gone missing, right as he heard Naruto sigh.

"If we wanna find him then we better find a underground fight club," Naruto said, rubbing his hand across his head.

"Why there," Ashley asked, somewhat curious.

"I don't know that's usually where he goes to blow off steam," Naruto answered. Heading to the slums of the Citadel they found many fight clubs, but no one claimed to have seen him. About to give up the tried a fight club named Dead or Alive, that was in a warehouse. When they talked around everyone got excited when they mentioned him, claiming that he had fought ten fights straight and had only been beaten once. They immediately asked where he went, but no one knew. Sighing they went into a bar, on the grounds Shepard "needed a drink", where they found Rawlings chatting with a blonde haired human girl. Looking at the bar they found six shot glasses lining Rawlings's side of the bar, just before he downed his seventh shot of a dark green liquid. He said something that caused the girl to laugh and then he downed another shot.

"Alright bud that's enough for you," Naruto said, trying to pull Rawlings away from the bar, only to be knocked aside.

"Nope," Rawlings responded before looking at the female, "I'm enjoying the company too much."

This caused the girl to get a tinge of pink on her cheeks and look away, to try and hide it. Smiling he reached out to her, but fell out of his seat and hit his face on the floor, and then they heard him snoring loudly. Sighing Shepard picked him up and headed back to the Normandy. Laying Rawlings on a bed in the crew quarters. Turning he saw Matsumoto glaring down at her male counterpart, though he picked up a hint of worry in her eyes.

"Why does he go to fight clubs," Shepard asked, not knowing why he did. Matsumoto sighed before she sat down in on the foot of the bed.

"He goes there to vent his anger," Matsumoto answered, before putting a locket in Rawlings's hand, "he first went when he proposed to his girlfriend, she shot him down and that same night he found out she had been cheating on him with his best friend for about six months, that was the first time he went to a fight club. The second time was when his father died, he found the guy that killed his dad and nearly killed him in the fight. Third time he went was when the state nearly split up his younger brother and sister, just before he took them in."

Nodding Shepard walked away, leaving the two super soldiers alone for the time being. A hour later Rawlings groaned, and felt a weight on his chest, looking down he saw Matsumoto laying there with her head on his chest. Looking somewhat curious as to why she would be doing that, Rawlings began to go over everything that had happened in the last five hours, only to find nothing that would cause her to do that. Shaking his head he just laid there and let her use him as a pillow, hoping she'd wake up soon.

With Naruto...

Naruto was sitting on the edge of his bed thinking over everything that had caused him to leave his kids behind in the care of their Aunt Hanabi.

Flashback no Jutsu...

_Naruto had just gotten a new mission to prevent outsiders from discovering the elemental nations, before they got dragged into another world war. Right as he was about to leave he was met at the gate by his wife Hinata. They had gotten married shortly after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi War and had three kids, though they all looked more like Hinata than him. Sighing he was gonna try and convince her to stay with the kids, only to see a fierce look of determination in her eyes. _

_ "What about the kids," Naruto asked, hoping her maternal instinct would override all else._

_ "They are with their aunt," Hinata answered._

Flashback end...

It wasn't until they had been gone for three years that he received a letter that from Hanabi, telling them how much the kids hated that they weren't there, and that at this point they wished their parents never returned. After that they were knocked out and woke up on board the Normandy. Sighing Naruto was about to lay down, when he looked at the calendar on his omni-tool he bolted up right and began scrambling to get the room ready, for today was his and Hinata's wedding anniversary.

Grumbling Naruto quickly got dressed in a suit he had borrowed from Shepard, and smiled as he took his wife out for there 10th wedding anniversary.

Meanwhile with Shepard and Tali...

What Naruto didn't know was that there was another married couple Shepard was currently slow dancing with his wife Tali, while listening to a old song that had a very distinctive country twang to it. (A/N: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG...if I did i'd be George Strait himself.)

_Baby all I got's this beat up leather bag_

_And I all I own don't fill up half._

_But don't you worry bout how I pack_

_All I care about is getting back real soon._

Shepard smiled as he realized how perfectly the song fit him and Tali, as everything that he truly owned he could fit into half his closet, if that.

_A goodbye kiss all I need from you._

_I'm carrying your love with me._

_From West Virginia down to Tennessee_

_I'll be moving with the good Lord's speed._

Shepard didn't know about that part, but he knew that he would probably be very far away from her, and that no matter what he would try and be back as soon as he possibly could.

_Carrying your love with me,_

_It's my strength for holding on._

_Every minute that I have to be gone._

_I'll every thing i'll ever need,_

_Carrying your love with me._

Again he was awestruck about right the song was, for as long as Tali stood beside him then he had all the reason he'd ever need to keep on fighting.

_On a lonely highway stuck out in the rain,_

_darlin' all I have to do is speak your name._

_The clouds roll back and the waters part, _

_the sun's still shinin' in my heart for you._

After that he was sure she had gotten the message on how much she meant to him, so he cut the music off and just held her close. Smiling Shepard admired the strong woman he held in his arms. Though he had only seen underneath her mask once, the image was forever ingrained into his mind. For under that mask was a beautiful woman with amber eyes, pale skin from living in the suit her whole life, and what humans would call platinum blonde hair that ended at the base of her neck. Smiling Shepard rested his head against Tali's visor and smiled as he they enjoyed these few precious moments together.

So how do you like it?

Hopefully I clarified somethings for you good people.

If I didn't oh well I try and explain it better some other time

Till Next time my good readers

Ja Ne


End file.
